Tailor Made?
by Shadow-Kitty-Cat
Summary: KimyKittyRemy:Kitty is tired of her average life and decides to be who she always wanted to be.Many people seem to appreciate this change,but none moreso than Remy,who eventually realises that it isnt the change he appreciates but Kitty herself!
1. Change?

I luv Kimys (Kitty/Remy) and I always wanted 2 write one so here goes! Hope u like! Please R&R.

I obviously don't own Xmen.

****

Chapter 1 – Change?

Kitty always had a nagging feeling that life was lukewarm, she was an average girl with average looks and a very average boyfriend. Well, apart from the mutants saving the world thing, her life was pretty boring, wasn't it? However, right now was not the time for such thoughts, she had to focus all of her energy on pretending to care about whatever Lance was saying.

"Were you listening Pretty-Kitty?" he demanded arrogantly,

"I said that my jeep isn't working so well, so I'm going to let Remy to take you home tonight."

Kitty could tell from his tone that this was not Lance's first choice, as he did get jealous very easily. They had been hanging around the brotherhood's dump of a house, much to Kitty disgust, for most of their "date". However lately Kitty had found Lance pretty monotonous. But who was Remy? She thought she had heard of him before. She gave Lance a puzzled look as he led her towards a motorbike,

"You know?" he said

"Gambit? Red-on-black eyes, throws cards that blow up . . ."

"Oh yeah!" Kitty exclaimed, remembering the Cajun. As they reached a handsome figure in a trench coat whom Kitty assumed to be Remy, Lance began to pull her into a kiss. Responding half-heartedly Kitty then pulled away, giving Lance a half hug and hopping on behind Remy on the motorbike. In her three-quarter length trousers the bike felt cold against her thin legs, and she was sure that the wind would make her even more cold! Her thin pink top wouldn't help.

"Bonjour to you too petite, have my helmet."

Remy popped his helmet over Kitty's head, before turning to rev the engine, half drowning out Lance as he yelled at the Cajun,

"Look after her, will you? You'd better be careful Gambit, and I don't want you hitting on her like you do every other girl who comes within a miles radius of you OK?"

Remy gave Lance a mock innocent look, before turning to Kitty, who, he observed complacently, was quite pretty,

"Moi? Remy would not dream of it, would he chere?" He took Kitty's hand and kissed it, winking at her, before turning to Lance and grinning at him and saying "Au revoir" before quickly speeding off, causing Kitty to jerk forwards and grab hold of Remy's waist. Lance viewed all of this with growing anger, and before they had left the driveway Kitty could feel his tremors shaking their path. Why did he always have to be so protective and get so jealous? Kitty was tired of everyone treating her like a child. Or worse: a bimbo. As she was neither she got very tired of playing the role of both. Why couldn't she just be herself?

As these thoughts troubled Kitty, she had been speeding home and before long they reached the institute. Dismounting the bike Kitty turned to thank Remy, who, she happened to notice, was extremely good looking.

"No need to thank Remy petite," he quickly interjected,

"Remy's jus glad t'be of service!"

Kitty had no chance to recover her breath that she had lost when he held eye contact with her for momentarily longer than what is usual, when with a slight wink and a smirk he donned the helmet that she had handed him back and sped up the road. Kitty failed to notice the similarity between Lance and Remy – the arrogance that edged the tone that they spoke to her with.

* * *

Kitty had spent quite a while during the rest of that day thinking about her rebellious feelings: she no longer wanted to be average- she wanted to change, but only to show who she really was, not for anyone else. Just for her. She no longer wanted to be a child. She wanted responsibility. She wanted to be seen as an equal. She wanted to make her own decisions. She no longer wanted to be seen as a bimbo: being compared to Jean was almost more than she could take – not that there was anything wrong with Jean, really. But she didn't want to wear pink every day. She didn't want people to laugh at her saying "like" and pointing out that they could tell when she was being serious – when she hadn't said "like" for at least three words. She would ask Rogue, her friend and roommate, to help her decide what to do when she came to bed, which would, judging by the time, presumably be soon. As if on queue Rogue, at that moment walked through the door, and smiling at Kitty asked,

"Hey! How was yer date sugah?"

Thinking about the answer to that question she realised what it was: boring. And that was surely not the answer she wanted to give on a regular basis? So Kitty thought about it – she would find a way, with Rogue, to right this. And change, she decided, was what she had to do.


	2. Oh, and, drop the 'like's!

Here is chap 2! I don't own Xmen but, still, enjoy . . .

****

Chapter 2 – "Oh, and drop the 'like's"

Rogue and Kitty were still sitting up talking 3 hours after Rogue had come in to go to bed.

"So let meh get this straight: you are tired of bein' seen as the pink wearin' bimbo ah only discovered yeh weren't really when ah got ta know ya?"

Rogue scrutinised Kitty as Kitty thought about it. Yes, she didn't want to be seen as someone she was not, but this didn't mean that she was going to change who she was. Kitty was sure that despite any dress-sense she would always be enthusiastic, fun-loving and any other distinguishing characteristics that she had, but this way people would not assume she was a couple of things that she wasn't. Besides, she had always loved the darker, more gothic styles, but just had never had the courage to try them!

"Um . . . yeah, that's, like, about right!"

she replied, chirpy as ever.

"Are yeh serious about this sugah?"

Rogue was still not convinced. When she first met Kitty she was sure she was just another boy-crazy annoying bimbo like all the others but as she got to know her Rogue realised that there was something else underneath her bouncy exterior: something more substantial. And now, it seemed, Kitty had realised it too,

"Is there any othah reason yeh're doin' this?" 

Kitty looked her friend in the eye,

"I'm, like, totally not doin' this for any boy Rogue! It's, like, all for me! I just . . . I'm just sick of the now me and I wanna be, well, different! Why not? I could, like, go Goth! Like you!" 

Rogue rolled her eyes, sickened by her enthusiasm for everything,

"Kitty, the world does _not_ need anothah meh! Howevah, yeh could do yer own variation, at least loosin' the painful colours!"

Kitty brightened even more, if that was possible, at Rogues eventual co-operation,

"Oh, like yeah! Thanks Rogue! Will you, like, come shopping with me tomorrow? I need to get, like, a complete new wardrobe!"

Rogue's eyes were once again facing heaven-wards as she consented,

"Fahne Kitty-Cat, but fer now let's jus' get some sleep!"

The two girls settled down, both, in their own way, looking forwards to finding out what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"Rogue! Like, wake up! Time to go shopping!"

Rogue groaned and rolled over in her warm and comfy bed,

"What time is it sugah? Coz ah swear ah'll kill ya if its not yet double digits!"

Kitty hesitated, but knew her friend too well to be daunted,

"Um, well actually Rogue, it's, like, 8am!"

Rogue sat bolt upright in bed and surveyed a fully dressed denim and pink Katherine Pride angrily,

"Sugah, the mall doesn't open until 9am! What are yeh playin at?"

Kitty looked sheepish,

"Well, I, like, woke up at seven and couldn't get back to sleep so I got ready. I figured it'd take you so long to get ready that if I woke you up now we could maybe be there when it, like, opens?"

Recovering her grin Kitty began to pull her friend out of bed,

"Fahne! Ah'm getting' up Kitty, leave meh ta get ready!"

"Like, OK! Thanks!" chirruped Shaddowcat as she began to phase through the floor to leave a very grumpy and very sleepy Rogue to wake up by herself.

* * *

Kurt was, as usual, hungry. He decided to bamf to just outside the dining room, as everyone always yelled at him if he appeared on the table, as he so often did.

BAMF

Kurt bamfed to the exact spot that Kitty was phasing down into! Kitty screamed and only just stopped herself solidifying in Kurt,

"Like, Kurt! Egh, get out of me!"

Kurt didn't need telling twice,

BAMF

he was beside and not in his good friend Kitty.

"Sorry Kaztchen, eet vaz an accident!"

Kitty recovered herself quickly,

"It's, like, OK, you just freaked me out, is all."

Both friends stood in an embarrassed silence for all of 30 seconds before Kurt's stomach grumbled its protest loudly. Giggling Kitty grabbed him and dragged him into the dining where he had presumably been heading.

Having already eaten breakfast, she waited for Kurt to collect half of the food that was on offer and pile it on his plate before taking her seat beside him,

"So, Keety, vhat are you doing today?"

Kitty looked embarrassed but smiled so quickly Kurt was almost sure he had imagined it,

"Oh, um, just, like, shopping and stuff, how bout you fuzzy?"

Kitty felt kind of bad at not telling one of her best friends the complete truth, but really she wanted her makeover to be a surprise. As she and Kurt made small talk she had no idea just how much of a shock it would be to the guys at the institute!

* * *

The drive up to the mall had passed quickly, to Kitty's thanks, as she couldn't wait to start trying on new types of clothes. As her and Rogue arrived and parked Scott's car (they had borrowed it much to his disapproval. Rogue had had to promise that she would drive there and back!) Kitty could hardly contain her excitement! Chatting constantly to Rogue they reached the entrance and Kitty stopped,

"What now sugah?" Rogue asked impatiently,

"Well," replied Kitty, "it's, like, kind of momentous, isn't it? You know, when I step through this door it is, like, my first step towards the new me!"

"You think too much!" laughed Rogue, pulling her through the door.

"Maybe," smiled Kitty, "but do you, like, think this will work?"

"Sugah, with a couple of shops, a lot of yehr money and an expert lahke me, yeh've got it made!"

Kitty grinned, and hugged Rogue, who added one more vital thing to their list before they began to shop,

"Oh, and sugah . . . drop the 'lahke's!"

* * *

Authors note: what do you think? Review me please! Thanks to my two reviewers so far!


	3. Shopping and Talking

Authors note: what do you think? Review me please! Thanks to my few reviewers so far!

Like I just sed in my latest Kurtty busted update, I hav never answered reviews b4 but hey here goes…

Valley-Gurl101: lol well listen to the fates. . . and read and review this chap 2!! :D

Somekindafreaky: wow u were on holiday? And I just thought that u were such an amazing writer that I wasn't worthy of a review. Seriously. Please!!! Review this chap 2! I hav tried not to change Kitty too much I love her the way she is hope u approve of what I hav done and will approve of what I will do! Oh and please keep reading coz the kimyness comes in soon . . .ish.

And to . . . Lord Raizen's Squire

Just me-the cool girl

Wolf Jade

Iddybinny

Blue-Fuzziness – (u hate kitty? :( )

Rayev

Thankyou! Please review again :D

Dislaimer: I don't own it. Marvel does.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Shopping and Talking

In the middle of the mall stood two young girls, looking rather at a loss. One was gothic in style, pale and wore gloves, the other was valley-girl-ish, wearing pink and denim. The first turned to the second and voiced her concern,

"Kitty, yer the mall expert here sugah, I may know the style but I don't know all the shops, lead on!"

Kitty looked horrified,

"What? Hey I don't know where to, li . . .I mean, um, I don't know where to go either!"

Rogue gave Kitty a look that said 'I heard that "like" but at least you tried', and then sighed,

"OK sugah, I'll try, follow meh."

* * *

"So."

"Yeah?"

"What should I try on first?!" Shadowcat's desire for changed had obviously not daunted her love of shopping! Looking round in expectation she attempted to find an outfit in this tantalisingly gothic shop to satisfy her expectations.

"OK sugah, well yer thin so why don't we try these jeans first? Find a top ya like ta match."

Rogue held up a pair of hipster jeans, they were black with a silver pattern embroidered on them at the bottom and they looked like they would be tight enough at the top but would flare out near the bottom. Kitty grinned her delight and sped off towards a rack of hopeful looking tops, followed by the eyes of the amused shop assistants.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Kitty chirruped, whirling round in a circle and obviously pleased by the effect. Rogue scrutinised her. This look really suited Kitty: she had on the jeans Rogue had picked out, and they really fitted snugly and looked great. They didn't flare too much and allowed Kitty to show off the chunky pink black and white trainers that adorned her feet,

"Ah thought ya were goin' off pink?"

Kitty blushed,

"Well actually, wouldn't I be just as shallow as everyone else if I judged a colour and didn't wear it because of its connotations?" she grinned, "besides, it's a nice contrast!"

Rogue couldn't help but laugh as she continued to survey the rest of Kitty's outfit. She had chosen a white corset top with silver embroidery that went well with the embroidery on the trousers. It fastened all up the middle with little clasps and hugged her body nicely to show off her figure. A black choker that set off Kitty's usual hairstyle nicely completed the outfit.

"Well . . ." mused Rogue, "it's not exactly gothic, but ah lahke it! It suits ya Kit!"

Kitty grinned again, "Like thanks Rouge!" Rogue glared at her for the like,

"Sorry! Anyway, I don't necessarily have to conform to the gothic style either! I can just be me!"

"Good ahdea." Rogue smiled.

As Kitty returned to the changing room to try on her next outfit Rogue began to realise just how fun this could be, and just how great Kitty could look at the end of it!

* * *

"I think my favourite outfit was, like - oops sorry Rogue – was that red top with the loose material and the really flared sleeves! It went really well with the black trousers with the catches all up the side, you know, it had a slit that showed off the knee high boots totally well!"

Rogue laughed at Kitty's enthusiasm, which hadn't subsided for the whole shopping trip.

"What do you think Rogue?"

"Well, ah think may be ya suited the last outfit ya tried on best. Ya know, the low cut trousers with that top that looks kinda lahke mahne? The black strappy top with a the netting top thing on top."

"Rogue you only like like - umm - you only like that coz it looks like yours!"

Rogue pushed Kitty gently,

"Well maybeh . . .!!"

Kitty laughed,

"So now what?"

The two girls looked around, wondering if there was anything else to do before they went home and shocked the institute!

"I know!" exclaimed Kitty.

"What?" Rogue asked apprehensively.

"If I'm gonna li . . . umm . . . look good then I should feel good!"

"So . . ."

"SO I'm getting my hair done! And a manicure!"

Rogue laughed, Kitty really hadn't changed, and that was why she thought that this would work.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it's quite short. I really planned to get further on with the plot on this chap – yes there is one! – but I'm just having too much fun with Kitty! Don't worry, this story will go somewhere at some point. And then we'll get the Kimy-ness! 


End file.
